


Fell Off The Welcome Wagon

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: avengers_tables, Community: comment_fic, Multi, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after the welcome party, and Rhodey gets some insight into what joining the Avengers means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell Off The Welcome Wagon

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _Age Of Ultron_. Written for [Avengers Tables](http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/), prompt "Avengers", for [Multiamory March](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/multiamory-march), and for [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com), [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/504298.html?thread=74055914#t74055914) "Rhodey/Any/Any, Rhodey wakes up one morning to find two/several superheroes in bed with him. That wasn't quite how he'd expected the trip to NY to go. (Author's choice of heroes, but all my love if one of them was Natasha. Or Sam Wilson. Or Thor. Okay, anyone. Hell, go nuts.)".

Rhodey wakes up with a pounding headache and a mouth that tastes like sand. His eyes don’t really want to open, so he reaches groggily for the warm body at his side, groping around until he can find that soft sensitive patch of skin just below the ribs to poke at.

The grumbling noise he gets for his troubles is familiar, because of _course_ that’s Tony plastered against him, too warm and too naked. Rhodey’s not in his twenties anymore, hasn’t been for a while now, so the only times he ends up with a hangover like this morning’s always involve Tony’s terrible influence.

The thing is that’s there’s a different but equally familiar noise that echoes in the wake of Tony’s muttering - a sleepy little sigh. Sure, Rhodey and Tony have found other people to join them in bed before, but not the owner of that particular voice. 

Rhodey turns his head and, with some effort, forces his eyes open. But the mattress on the other side of him, the side that isn’t filled by Tony, is empty.

But there’s that sigh again.

Rhodey tries to shift closer to the edge of the bed, but that means sliding his arm out from under Tony, which is easier said than done. He’s trying to crane his neck, not looking at Tony as he tugs his arm out as far as he can. Tony grunts at him for it. 

And then so does somebody else. 

Two grunts, two voices. One is Tony’s, but the other doesn’t belong to the person who made that sleepy sigh.

Rhodey turns back and sees there’s another arm slung across Tony’s chest, a face buried against the back of his neck. Sam, who is apparently as much of a snuggler as Tony is, is officially in bed with them, and just as naked as Tony and Rhodey are.

Interesting start to the day.

Admittedly, last night was one _hell_ of a party. Both an act of celebration for defeating Ultron and an act of commiseration for those they lost, and also a grand welcoming for the newest official members of the Avengers. The Tower’s out of commission, thanks to Ultron, so Tony had rented them a stupidly grand penthouse suite here in New York to spend the night in, with promises the new compound would be ready the next day.

Because for someone like Tony, setting up a new headquarters for a team of high-powered superheroes only takes twenty-four hours.

Rhodey drags his free hand over his face and makes another, more successful attempt to look over the edge of the mattress. And, yeah, there she is, the owner of that familiar sleepy sigh. But Natasha’s not alone - she’s sprawled across Thor, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, the sheet they’ve apparently pulled off the bed not really doing a thing to cover them.

Okay, that brings back a memory. He vaguely remembers, through the haze of alcohol, that Thor was talking about returning to Asgard, and everyone had been making booing sounds and blowing raspberries over the idea, because apparently Rhodey’s joined a team of five year olds. 

But then things had taken a decidedly more adult turn when Tony had called to Natasha that she should convince Thor to stay. 

“You first,” Natasha had shot back smoothly, and Tony had slammed his glass down dramatically, given her something between a salute and a bow, and hauled Thor in for a kiss.

Rhodey lets his head fall against the pillows. Now he’s remembered that one detail, others are starting to creep back in: Sam’s hand palming his scalp, Tony’s teeth in his shoulder, Natasha spread across his lap, Thor’s hands tight against his hips. He remembers them all moving together, remembers laughter and the tangle of limbs and their groans mixing together into one long sound of sex.

“Holy shit,” he mumbles, pressing a hand down over his sore eyes.

He feels Tony shift against him, fingers moving across Rhodey’s chest until he can poke Rhodey right where Rhodey poked him. “Welcome to the Avengers,” Tony slurs, and Rhodey laughs, even though it makes his hurt head to do it.


End file.
